Taxi (Drama)
Taxi (タクシー?, Takushī) is an audio drama and Track 3 on the second FLCL soundtrack album. The story follows Jun Mizuki and Suzuki Matsuo (the voice actors of Naota and Kamon, respectively) leaving work in a taxi one day. They have a rather awkward conversation until Matsuo gets to his stop. Then Mizuki starts gossiping about him with the taxi driver. English Translation Mizuki: I'll see you again! Group: We'll see you again soon! Take care! (A taxi pulls up to the curb) Matsuo: Oh, Ms. Mizuki...you're going to Youga, right? Mizuki: Yes. Matsuo: I'm getting off before you, so Ms. Mizuki, please go ahead in front of me. Mizuki: Oh, thank you so much Mr. Matsuo. Matsuo: Ok. Then...uh...could you first go to the Sancha district and... Mizuki: And after that, please go to Youga. Matsuo: Is Tamagawa Street ok? Mizuki: Yes, that's fine. Matsuo: Then please go to Youga taking Tamagawa Street. (The taxi heads out) Matsuo: Boy, it took quite a long time, didn't it? Mizuki: Sure did. Matsuo: (has a little coughing fit) Oh...excuse me. Mizuki: Is your throat all right? Matsuo: Yes, it's ok. Mizuki: It sounded hoarse towards the end though. Matsuo: Yeah...(cough)...I have a habit of raising it and pushing it, you know. Mizuki: That's good. (chuckles) Matsuo: Uh..yeah. Doesn't your voice ever get hoarse? Mizuki: Um...I hardly ever....uh....do it that way... Matsuo: That's true. You don't yell or anything, right? Mizuki: I guess so...well...actually not really, but... Matsuo: Really? Oh...um...I have to go home now and write some scripts...haha. Mizuki: Oh no...you still have work to do? Matsuo: Yes, I do. Mizuki: You're quite busy, I see. Matsuo: Yes...Are you busy now, too? Mizuki: Not that bad...but I'm pretty busy. Matsuo: It's tough, huh? Mizuki: Yes, it is. Matsuo: Everything gets all hectic when it's like this, right? Mizuki: Right. Matsuo: Don't have the time to go shopping and all... Mizuki: Right. Matsuo: What do you do on your days off? Mizuki: What do I do? I suppose nothing much. Matsuo: Oh...is that right? Mizuki: Yes. Matsuo: Well...I guess I don't do much too, when I think about it. Just regular stuff like watching movies, going to game centers... Mizuki: Oh...game centers? Matsuo: Yeah, I try to stay young-hearted...haha...well, I'm kidding there but...do you play games? Mizuki: No, I don't. Matsuo: Not at all? Mizuki: I've never played any. Matsuo: Is that so?... Then that'll be quite a trip... Mizuki: Excuse me? Matsuo: No...uh...well...if you ever went to a game center... Mizuki: Oh...right... Matsuo: Oh, and I'm very prone to getting cramps in my shoulders. Mizuki: Oh... Matsuo: Don't you get them? Mizuki: I really don't get them much. Matsuo: Really? That's great...I envy you... Mizuki: Uh huh... Matsuo: My shoulders get all stiff and cramped up. Mizuki: Do you ever get them massaged? Matsuo: Yeah, once in a while. Mizuki: Really? That sounds nice. Matsuo: Oh, it's great! Mizuki: I bet. Matsuo: Oh yeah. Matsuo: Oh! By the way, I'm jumping topics but...isn't it a lot of trouble to heat sterilize? Mizuki: Oh...I know... Matsuo: Oh, wait a minute...didn't you wear contact lens? Mizuki: No, I don't. Matsuo: Oh....oh....oh....I see... Oh! Could you turn left on the intersection coming up after that one? Taxi driver: Ok. Matsuo: Um...maybe when we both have time, we can get together again sometime soon. Mizuki: Yes, that would be nice...to spend some time... Matsuo: Please turn left and stop at the second light. Taxi driver: Yes... Taxi driver: Um...is it ok around here? (Taxi comes to a stop) Matsuo: Yes. Uhh...then...I'll see you. Mizuki: I can go ahead and pay this whole fare, and have it reimbursed later. Matsuo: Oh no...I should pay you my portion... Mizuki: But that will complicate the reimbursement...so really, I'll go ahead and take care of this. Matsuo: Oh...ok. Thank you so much for taking care of it. Then....uh...I guess I'll go now...I'll see you again. Mizuki: I'll see you. Matsuo: Yes, I'll definitely see you. Mizuki: Uh...yes. (The taxi heads off) Taxi driver: Pardon me but are you a singer or something? Mizuki: No, I'm not. Taxi driver: Oh, I see... Well, you were talking about voice and all, so I thought perhaps you're a radio DJ or something... Mizuki: Um...I work with my voice...I'm a voice actor. Taxi driver: Oh, is that so? For animation and things like that? Mizuki: Yes. Taxi driver: Oh wow, so you're a voice actor. Must be hard working so late... Mizuki: Yes. Taxi driver: Hmm...was that gentleman also a voice actor? Mizuki: Oh no, he does theatrical work. Taxi driver: Oh, the theater? Mizuki: He works as a stage director and actor...he also writes articles for magazines...I'm not too sure but... Taxi driver: Wow, that's pretty impressive. Mizuki: Well, I guess so... Taxi driver: Hmm... Mizuki: He also sponsors a sort of a theatrical group called Otona Keikaku (Adult Project). Taxi driver: Otona Kikaku (Adult Project)? Mizuki: Yes. Taxi driver: That sounds like a shady name. Hmm. Mizuki: That's true. Taxi driver: It sounds like a name of some adult video maker, huh? Mizuki: I wonder what it is. Oh, but he was boasting a little bit...saying stuff like "hey, I take dirty pictures..." Taxi driver: As a hobby? Mizuki: No, for work. Taxi driver: Is that so? Mizuki: So I suppose they create that sort of thing, too. Taxi driver: I see. Mizuki: I bet they have those out. Taxi driver: Is that right? Mizuki: For sure. Taxi driver: Hmm... In that case, I'd love to see them...hehe Mizuki: Oh...you're dirty. Taxi driver: Oh! Oh well...I am...haha Mizuki: Everyone says so...that he's dirty. Taxi driver: Ohh... Mizuki: That he's dirty. That he's got a dirty look in his eyes. Taxi driver: Hmm... Mizuki: Every single staff says that he has eyes of a dead fish. Even the younger staff who just came on board. Taxi driver: Ohh? Mizuki: Even today at the studio, he was leering at me up and down. Taxi driver: Leering? Mizuki: No, it was more than leering. It was more like drooling. His eyes were drooling. Taxi driver: Is that right? Mizuki: I cringe even thinking about it. Taxi driver: That's scary! Mizuki: What should I do? Taxi driver: I guess you should be careful. Mizuki: What's more dirty-looking is the back of his hand...did you see it? Taxi driver: Yeah, I did. Mizuki: That furry hair. It really makes a furry, rustling sound. Taxi driver: I heard it even while driving. Rustling about. That's what it was. Mizuki: Isn't that something else? Taxi driver: That's scary. Mizuki: Even while we're recording, sometimes the microphone will pick it up and we'll have to record over again. Taxi driver: Ohh...yeah, I guess you have to be careful, huh? Mizuki: Ohh! And also he callously leaves his dentures on the studio table. Taxi driver: What? He wears dentures? Mizuki: Yes. Taxi driver: But isn't he too young for those? Mizuki: He said he totally damaged his teeth from sniffing glue when he was young. Taxi driver: Ohhh noooo...hmmm Mizuki: And he even brags about that to his trainees. Like he was bad when he was young, you know? Taxi driver: Hmm. Mizuki: He says stuff like he was a well-known glue-sniffing addict in Ogura. Taxi driver: Typical, huh? Mizuki: But he doesn't enunciate so I can't understand what he's saying. Taxi driver: Scary. Mizuki: And what's more incredible is that... (ringing of cell phone) Oh, excuse me. Hello? Matsuo: Hi, this is Matsuo. Sorry to bother you again. Mizuki: Oh, that's ok. Matsuo: Umm...I called you because I was concerned about something... Mizuki: Yes? Matsuo: Did you by any chance pay for the coffee during our break today? Mizuki: Oh. Yes, I did. Matsuo: Ohh...I'm sorry about that. I'm so sorry. I just assumed that someone from the studio paid for it... I just called them right now and, to my big surprise, learned that nobody there paid for it. Mizuki: Ohh... it's really all right. Matsuo: Umm...I'll send the money to the office tomorrow. Mizuki: Oh...umm..that's ok. Matsuo: Oh no, it's not ok. Mizuki: Really, it's not necessary. It's only like 300 yen. Matsuo: Oh no...no...no... Mizuki: Seriously. Umm...I'll just receive it in some way maybe next time. Matsuo: I'd really like to treat you to something! Mizuki: Ok...I'll be looking forward to it. Matsuo: Well then...good night. Mizuki: Good night. See you again. (Hangs up the cell phone) Mizuki: So what was I talking about? Taxi driver: Ahh... umm... some more incredible stories about that guy. Mizuki: Oh! That's right. Umm...you know, just between you and me, but he wears a wig. Taxi driver: Yeah, he was pretty thin up there. Mizuki: Wasn't he? And that's what's so clever about it. He's custom ordered several wigs that are slightly balding. I hear that, since he was young, he was wearing these slightly balding wigs in preparation of really turning bald, but wearing those stuffy wigs actually caused him to go bald. Taxi driver: That's pretty funny. Mizuki: He's like that. Taxi driver: That's scary. Mizuki: Ohh... and there's more great stories... unlike his appearance, he's... The contents of this English translated text is: 2000 King Record Co., Ltd. All Rights Reserved © 1999 GAINAX / KGI Category:Fooly Cooly Soundtrack